<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask of a Friend by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303757">Mask of a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Chapter Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destroying Underground Operation, Friendship then Betrayal, Imposter, Problems Solved, Target of Hogan's Head, hired help, hitman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hochstetter has had one enemy throughout the war... one that he's finally had enough of. He finally decides to get rid of Colonel Hogan and his operation (that he has no proof of but knows it exists) once and for all. The only way he's going to do this, successfully, is hire a hitman. Hochstetter hires the best hitman and orders him to pose as a new POW to get information from Colonel Hogan about his operation. Once that is accomplished, Hochstetter will have his hitman take out Colonel Hogan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Carter &amp; Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan &amp; James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan &amp; Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan &amp; Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan &amp; Wilhelm Klink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Chapter Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2305100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mask of a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hochstetter’s POV: </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You wanted to see me sir?” Sergeant Holzmann asked as he entered my office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes I did. Close the door,” I answered as I stood from behind my desk and went to stand in front of him, “You’re my number one man Sergeant Holzmann, and I’d like to think I can trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can trust me Major,” he told me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” I said as I paced in front of him with my hands clasped behind my back, “I want you to find someone for me. And what I ask you will not leave this room. Consider it a top secret mission that only you and I know about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes sir,” he said, realizing this was a big deal for me to be asking him something of this caliber even though he’s my top man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to find a hitman for me. A man that will do what I ask of him. Someone with a good reputation. Understand?” I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understand,” he said as he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you tell anyone about this, and I will know, I will have you and anyone you told shot by a firing squad!” I exclaimed, “This mission is a crucial part in us winning the war. You will be sorry if you mess this up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I won’t mess it up sir, you can count on me!” he reassured me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright. You have a week to find this man for me,” I told him before I gestured towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I won’t let you down sir,” he said before he saluted me and left to start his mission I’ve just given him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----5 Days Later-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hochstetter’s POV: </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Major Hochstetter,” Sergeant Holzmann started as he peeked his head into my office, “I’ve found him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Excellent. Bring him in,” I ordered as I went to stand in front of my desk, waiting to see the man that will help us win the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man in a black suit and a red tie followed Sergeant Holzmann into my office. He was a tall man, towering over me with a height of at least 6 feet. He stared down at me with sharp green eyes and a stern look on his face. His face was smooth, no hair on the top of his head nor facial hair. He already had a look of determination on his face without knowing who I was assigning him to take out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Major Hochstetter, this is Anton Meier. Mr. Meier, this is Major Hochstetter. The man that asked me to find you,” Sergeant explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you sir,” Meier said as we shook hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please, the pleasure is all mine,” I told him, glad I have my very own exterminator to take care of my pest problem, “You are excused Sergeant Holzmann.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I be of assistance sir?” Meiers asked as I sat on the edge of my desk while he sat in the chair in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you can help me solve my pest problem?” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As long as you pay me,” he answered as he sat back in his chair, “Who is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A prisoner of war,” I told him as I got off my desk and went around it to sit in my own chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A POW? You’re going to hire me to get rid of a POW?” he asked, thinking I had someone of more importance to assign to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Will you do it or not?” I asked, needing a straight answer before I went any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll do it. I’m just wondering what kind of man this POW is to need to be taken out,” he shrugged, “Must be pretty influential to have the Gestapo worrying about him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The man’s name is Colonel Robert Hogan. He is the senior prisoner of war at Stalag 13. He is a manipulative genius with a team of prisoners under his command,” I explained, “Don’t underestimate Colonel Hogan, because I have reason to believe he is doing much more for his side of the war while he’s in that camp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What could he possibly do in a prison camp?” Meiers asked, still not seeing a threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are mysterious and suspicious things happening around the camp, ever since Colonel Hogan was put there. Trains have been blowing up. People have been seen parachuting just outside of camp after being blown out of the sky, but they can’t find any trace of them once they look for him. Wanted men and women are last seen heading towards Stalag 13, and then they are never seen again. Even people in town claim to see someone of Colonel Hogan’s description at parties and businesses in town,” I answered, “This man needs to be eliminated. He is causing trouble for our side, and won’t stop until the war is over!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any proof of this?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no. This is why I’m hiring you. I’m going to have you pose as a POW that just got transferred to Stalag 13. Your alias will be James Hood. I need you to try to get any information out of Colonel Hogan and his team on their operation. I know there is an operation. There is something going on in that camp. I can get this information if I have an inside man,” I answered as I pointed at him, “You will be that inside man. You will go in there and get the information I need. Once that’s done, you will take out Colonel Hogan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t want to arrest him and charge him?” he asked, “You want me to get information about him and then kill him? That doesn’t make sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You see,” I sighed as I tried to find a way to explain this to him clearly, “If I get this information, I can take out everyone involved. I can shut their whole system down. If Colonel Hogan was out of the picture before I begin that process then it would be much easier for me. He’s the mastermind of this operation and people go to him for help. He’s in charge. What would they do if he’s dead when I start to destroy his secret system? They may fight but we will fight back harder. They are no match for us without their beloved Colonel Hogan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you want me to stay there? When do I start?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You will start tomorrow, I will arrange for your transfer. And you will stay there for however long it takes to get the information I need,” I told him as I picked up some files and handed them to him, “Here are files of the Kommandant of Stalag 13, the top guard there, Colonel Hogan, and his team. Read these. Memorize these. Don’t let them know that you know about their past. You are only getting these, so you know who to go to for particular information and how they act.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything I need to know before I dive into these?” he asked as he grabbed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first two files are very simple to understand,” I answered, “The first one is about the Kommandant of Stalag 13. Kommandant Klink. He is a blubbering idiot that is walked over by everyone around him, prisoners and guards. The second one is on Klink’s top man, Sergeant Schultz. He is a giant teddy bear, not intimidating at all. They are both of no use to us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you keep them?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If there were any other men in charge, Hogan would not have the ability to run this operation how he currently is. There would be tighter security and severe punishments if he was caught with something like this at camp. I need Klink and Schultz to stay so I can get the proof I need. Once I get the proof, I destroy all the prisoners and guards in that camp,” I told him, “I would rather wait and get rid of all of them rather than have strict German men there and get rid of one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he said, “Makes sense now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any more questions?” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just one more,” he told me, “When I’ve given you enough information, and I am getting ready to do the last part of our plan. How do you want me to kill him? Do you want it to look like an accident? Want it to look like suicide?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The suicide wouldn’t fit his character. I know him and he would fight until his last breath. He wouldn’t take the cowards way out of anything,” I told him, “It doesn’t matter to me if you make it look like an accident or not. I just want him gone, for good this time. He’s had brushes with death before, but I want this one to be permanent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can count on me to do that,” he said confidently as he started to flip through the files. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad,” I said as I sat back in my chair, finally glad I got someone to take care of my little problem. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hogan’s POV: </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sir,” Kinch started as he made his way out of the bunk entrance with a piece of paper, “We’re getting a new prisoner. He should be here either today or tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“New prisoner?” I asked as I took the piece of paper from him to read the message myself, “Sergeant James Hood. He was captured two months ago and brought to Stalag 8. He’s being transferred here because he’s causing too much trouble over at Stalag 8.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trouble?” Carter asked, “Why send him over here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because Carter,” Newkirk answered, “Klink’s the “Iron Eagle” and there hasn’t been a successful escape from Stalag 13.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Right,” I said, “The Germans think sending Hood here will straighten him out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you really think he’s a troublemaker Colonel Hogan?” LeBeau asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’s not too bad. But we won’t know until he gets here,” I sighed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>James Hood’s POV: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings! Welcome to Stalag 13!” a heavy set guard told me with a big smile on his face as I got out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shultz! How many times have I told you not to talk to the new prisoners before I have had a chance to?” a lean, bald man yelled from the top of the small set of stairs on the building next to us. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry Kommandant,” Schultz said as he took off my handcuffs, “It will not happen again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Colonel Klink!” a British man yelled as he and a smaller man with a red hat walked up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Newkirk! LeBeau! I’m busy with a new prisoner, you will have to wait,” Klink snapped before he turned to address me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This can’t wait sir! LeBeau and I have something important to ask you,” Newkirk told Colonel Klink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let us tell you, and we will leave you alone,” LeBeau told Colonel Klink, trying to get his attention away from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked as he turned his back to me while another man walked up and started talking to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m Colonel Robert Hogan, senior POW here at Stalag 13,” he announced as he shook my hand, “We’ll talk later. But as of right now, only name, rank, and serial number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes sir,” I said as I looked him over, getting a good look at my target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Colonel Hogan!” Klink exclaimed as he turned his attention back to me, “No one talks to the new prisoner first but me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry sir,” he sighed as he stepped back a little, “Just wanted to say hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say hello later. Schultz, take these men to their barracks and keep them there until I’m done with our new prisoner,” he ordered before he looked at me, “You. Come with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” I said as I followed him into what I could only presume was his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was Colonel Hogan and two of his men? I haven’t even been here for five minutes, and they’ve already distracted the Kommandant long enough for Colonel Hogan to talk to me. That’s fast work. Klink is too dumb to realize that the “important question” from Newkirk and LeBeau was a scam. I hated the way I saw Colonel Hogan and his men walk all over Klink as well as how Schultz forgot an order given to him by his commanding officer. These are the top two men running this camp? I feel bad for our side. I’m ashamed we have these men on our side and proudly call them Germans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klink and I sat in the chairs in his office where he began to question me. He was asking me about my capture, my time at Stalag 8, and why I was transferred. But like a good “soldier”, I followed Colonel Hogan’s orders and only repeated my name, rank, and serial number. Once Klink realized I wasn’t going to give him any answers he wanted, he had Schultz take me to my barracks: Barracks #2.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I had fun writing this and am excited to see where it goes. Let me know what you think of it down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>